1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a method for manufacturing a display device, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a display device capable of effectively and precisely aligning a substrate during a manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Most of flat panel displays such as an organic light emitting diode display and a liquid crystal display are manufactured through various thin film processes. If the thin film processes are not performed while the substrate is precisely aligned, a pattern is not accurately formed, causing a defect.
Therefore, an align key for aligning the substrate should be additionally formed. Further, when the align key is formed in advance, an error which is generated during the process cannot be reflected.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.